Procurada
by Carol Lair
Summary: [ONESHOT] Festa, álcool, comemorações e um Scorpius Malfoy bêbado demais para se lembrar do nome da ruiva misteriosa que conhecera naquela noite. Mas ao acordar na manhã seguinte e encontrar uma foto com ela em seu celular, Scorpius percebe que não conseguirá descansar enquanto não descobrir seu nome. Principalmente quando ele se lembra de que fora ela quem se recusara a dizê-lo.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens principais pertencem unicamente à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Procurada**

 **ou**

 **Por Que Algumas Garotas são Maiores do que Outras**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy jamais saberia dizer em que momento ele começara a reparar na garota de cabelos ruivos, sentada junto ao balcão do The Three Broomsticks. Ele jamais saberia dizer o que havia lhe chamado à atenção primeiro, se havia sido aquela flor presa em seus cabelos, segurando sua franja, ou aquelas belas pernas cruzadas de forma involuntariamente provocante. Poderia ter sido, também, a nítida felicidade que ela exalava através de seu sorriso. Ele não sabia dizer. Scorpius só sabia que não conseguiria ir embora daquela festa sem pelo menos descobrir o nome daquela mulher.

O que, coincidentemente, seria o que acabaria acontecendo.

Entre um gole e outro de seu _drink_ , seu olhar automaticamente caía sobre a ruiva. Ela estava acompanhada de uma amiga, com a qual conversava animada e ininterruptamente. As duas pareciam felizes e não paravam de rir. Ele as viu brindarem com as canecas de cerveja. O que estariam brindando?

— Outra rodada aqui, por favor! – um dos amigos de Scorpius, Adam Zabini, gritou para um garçom que estava passando pela mesa deles.

Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Adam pedira uma rodada de tequila. A única certeza que Scorpius poderia ter era a de que, se ele já estava se sentindo consideravelmente animado para dançar, então aquilo só podia significar que o amigo já havia pedido rodadas _demais_.

Após mais uma espiada na ruiva risonha por cima do ombro, Scorpius inclinou-se para o lado e falou próximo ao ouvido do amigo, para que conseguisse ser ouvido.

— Chega, Adam. Essa é a última rodada.

— Qual é, Scorpius? – Adam riu. – Você _finalmente_ terminou sua mudança, cara! Hoje é dia de comemorar!

Quando o garçom retornou trazendo uma bandeja com os _shots_ , Adam rapidamente pediu para que ele trouxesse mais uma rodada o quanto antes. Scorpius não protestou. Àquela altura da noite, que diferença faria mais uma dose, afinal?

Duas ou três rodadas depois, Scorpius levantou-se para ir ao banheiro. Percebeu que estava muitíssimo ébrio quando quase tropeçara no pé da cadeira de seu outro colega, Jason Goyle. Ele riu com os amigos de sua embriaguez. Afastou-se, ainda rindo, e, para não perder o costume, resolveu dar uma olhadela para o bar, precisamente no mesmo local no qual a ruiva estava sentada.

E então, ele percebeu que ela estava sozinha, mexendo no celular, um pouco aborrecida. A poucos metros de distância dela, a amiga estava aos beijos com um rapaz.

Encostou os cotovelos no balcão, ao lado dela. A ruiva levantou os olhos do celular para olhá-lo de soslaio rapidamente, antes de voltar a olhar para o aparelho em suas mãos. Mas seus dedos não voltaram a digitar a mensagem.

— Ficar de vela é uma merda, eu sei. – Scorpius disse, passando os olhos por um menu de bebidas que estava abandonado sobre a superfície do balcão.

A ruiva tornou a se virar para ele, com uma expressão confusa, como se não tivesse certeza de que ele estava falando com ela. Scorpius abriu um sorriso de lado em resposta.

— Sabe é? – arriscou ela, avaliando-o.

Scorpius suspirou.

— Bom, meu amigo Adam sempre reclama comigo quando saímos e ele acaba sobrando com o celular. – disse ele, aproximando-se sutilmente. – Então, sim, de certa forma eu sei como é.

A ruiva riu. Scorpius gostou da leveza de sua risada. Ele percebeu que, embora seus interesses fossem explícitos, sua presença ali estava sendo muito bem recebida.

— Certo. Mas será que você faria isso com seu amigo Adam se vocês tivessem saído só os dois para uma comemoração muito importante para _ele_? – ela perguntou, ajeitando-se no banco para pode encará-lo melhor.

Ele teve de ponderar por alguns segundos antes de responder.

— É, em uma situação como essa seria um pouco... _insensível_ da minha parte, se eu fizesse isso. – Scorpius quase adicionou um comentário sobre como Adam na verdade não se importaria nem um pouco, mas achou melhor dar-lhe a resposta que ela gostaria de ouvir.

— Exatamente! – concordou ela, num tom agradecido. Lançou um olhar ferido à amiga sobre o ombro. – Mas, como você pode ver, Domi não pensa assim. Ela não tem muito bom senso nessas horas.

— É seu aniversário? – Scorpius perguntou.

— Não. – a ruiva abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. – Hoje à tarde eu recebi a notícia de que passei em Medicina na Imperial College. Por isso viemos comemorar.

Involuntariamente, Scorpius permitiu-se ficar boquiaberto.

— Wow, parabéns. _Sério_. Você merece um _drink_ , pode escolher qualquer um. Já que a Domi está ocupada, vou continuar a comemoração com você.

Ela riu.

— Acho que _alguém_ aqui já bebeu o suficiente.

— Você me parece bem sóbria. – Scorpius informou-a.

— Eu estava falando de você, na verdade. – ela riu mais ainda. – Você e seus amigos acabaram com uma garrafa de tequila. O _barman_ comentou.

Scorpius não deixaria que ela se esquivasse. Se ela queria que ele insistisse, ele insistiria.

— Mas nós precisamos brindar. Eu também estou comemorando uma coisa importante hoje.

— Sério? É o _seu_ aniversário?

— Não. – ele sorriu. – Estou comemorando minha mudança. Vou morar sozinho a partir de agora.

A ruiva assumiu um ar pensativo. Apoiou o queixo na palma da mão e analisou-o brevemente. Scorpius devolveu-lhe o mesmo olhar minucioso. Achou-a ainda mais bonita.

— Certo, vamos brindar. – ela anunciou, de repente. – Eu vou querer um Rose Kennedy Cocktail.

— Rose Kennedy Cocktail? – Scorpius repetiu, admirado. – _Ninguém_ pede esse drink.

— Estranho. É o meu favorito.

A segurança com a qual ela havia pronunciado seu argumento fizera com que o interesse de Scorpius pela ruiva a sua frente se tornasse ainda maior. Ele sequer sabia o nome dela, mas já conhecia seu _drink_ favorito. Ela era definitivamente fascinante.

— Seu favorito? Então eu vou pedir um também.

Mais tarde, Scorpius poderia se lembrar plenamente dos acontecimentos daquela noite até o momento em que os dois Rose Kennedy Cocktails foram colocados diante deles. Beberam rápido. Pediram outro.

Ao finalizarem o segundo _drink_ , os dois estavam conversando sobre séries. A favorita dela era Sherlock, mas seu personagem preferido da série era o Dr. John Watson. A de Scorpius era House of Cards. Depois, o assunto mudou para música. E Scorpius descobriu que a ruiva era tão fã de The Smiths quanto ele.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy jamais saberia dizer como aquela ruiva o havia convencido a ir à pista de dança. Talvez fosse seu jeito encantador ao fazer a sugestão. Ou talvez ele tivesse bebido demais. Scorpius só sabia que, naquele momento, no meio de um monte de desconhecidos dançando ao seu redor, eles estavam trocando o primeiro beijo.

As mãos dela agarravam seus cabelos da nuca com força. Scorpius tinha uma mão em sua cintura e a outra na parte superior de suas costas, segurando-a com força contra ele.

— Espera! – ela interrompeu o beijo bruscamente. – Você está ouvindo?

Scorpius apurou os ouvidos e finalmente identificou as melodias de _Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others,_ vindas dos amplificadores. Aquela havia sido a primeira música que ele ouvira de The Smiths e ele havia mencionado o fato à ruiva quando conversaram sobre o assunto, antes de irem à pista de dança. Ela havia prestado atenção. Scorpius não pôde evitar um sorriso antes de puxá-la para outro beijo.

Ficaram ali por muito tempo. Trocaram beijos calorosos e inúmeras risadas. Dançaram como se já se conhecessem havia anos. Scorpius nunca se divertira daquele jeito com uma garota que acabara de conhecer. Havia algo de diferente nela. E ele certamente gostaria de encontrá-la novamente.

Uma luz obrigou Scorpius a despertar dos devaneios. A ruiva havia parado de dançar e estava mexendo em seu celular; seus olhos estavam arregalados.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou em seu ouvido.

Ela o tomou pela mão e o puxou para fora da pista. Afastaram-se na direção do bar, onde o barulho da música não afetava tanto as conversas. Sem as luzes piscantes da pista de dança, Scorpius pôde perceber que sua visão estava completamente turva, resultante da alta porcentagem etílica que percorria suas veias.

— Minha prima Domi está me ligando faz meia hora. Ela está me esperando. – ela contou, preocupada. – Preciso ir embora _agora_.

— Domi é sua prima? – Scorpius indagou, confuso. E então, percebeu que fizera a pergunta errada. – Mas como assim? Por que você tem que ir embora?

— Porque Dominique é louca! – ela bufou. – O outro cara com quem ela está saindo viu que ela deu _check-in_ no Facebook e resolveu aparecer aqui! Agora ela está me esperando lá fora para irmos embora porque ela não quer encontrar ele! E ela não pode voltar sozinha porque ela vai dormir na _minha_ casa, meu pai me mata se ela aparecer lá sem mim. – balançou a cabeça, um pouco atordoada. – Bom, de qualquer forma... Foi um prazer.

Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo rapidamente e se virou para ir. Scorpius segurou-a pela mão.

— Como assim? Você não pode ir embora! – ele não podia acreditar no quão súbito tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele tirou o celular do bolso e acrescentou: – Me passa seu número.

Inesperadamente, ela riu alto. Mas parou quando seu próprio celular começou a tocar novamente. Scorpius espiou e viu o nome de Dominique na tela.

— Você não vai me ligar. – ela falou, ignorando a ligação. – Então para quê se incomodar em pedir?

— Eu vou ligar.

— Você está falando isso porque está bêbado.

Aquela afirmação seria verdade em qualquer outra ocasião, menos naquela. Scorpius definitivamente ligaria. Ele nunca quisera tanto o número de alguém.

— Claro que não. Por que você acha isso? – ele quis saber.

— Porque você é o cara que deixa os amigos de vela e não o contrário. – ela respondeu prontamente, com um sorrisinho discreto.

Scorpius estacou. Nunca poderia ter imaginado que a frase de efeito com a qual ele havia começado a conversar com ela se voltaria contra ele, no fim daquela mesma noite.

— Ok, você tem razão. Normalmente eu não ligo. – ele cedeu. Sabia que, se quisesse encontrá-la de novo, teria de seguir as regras dela. E ele estava disposto. – Mas para você eu ligaria, _sem hesitar_.

Ela deu uma risadinha descrente. Em seguida, Dominique tornou a lhe telefonar.

— Eu preciso ir. – ela ajeitou a flor no cabelo e deu um passo para trás. – Tchau.

— Ruiva! – Scorpius a chamou, dando um passo para frente. O ambiente pareceu girar. Ele realmente havia bebido mais do que deveria. – Pelo menos me fala o seu nome! Como vou poder encontrar você?

— Eu já te falei meu nome mais cedo.

Scorpius ficou indignado com a informação. Naquela fração de segundo, ele procurou relembrar toda a conversa que tiveram apoiados no balcão do bar, mas não se lembrou de nenhum momento em que houvessem se apresentado um para o outro. Não era possível que ele tivesse se esquecido. Aquela ruiva só podia estar de brincadeira.

— Não, você não disse o seu nome. – ele não estava achando graça alguma. – Mas nunca é tarde, não é? O meu é Scorpius Malfoy. Qual é o seu?

Ela o olhou atentamente.

— Você quer mesmo me encontrar de novo? – perguntou, perscrutando-o com os olhos.

— _Muito_. – Scorpius foi mais sincero do que pretendia.

A ruiva voltou a se aproximar dele, pegou o celular de Scorpius de suas mãos e acionou a câmera da _selfie_. Em seguida, ela lhe devolveu o celular, indicando com um aceno que ele tirasse uma foto dos dois. Sem compreender, mas aprovando completamente a ideia, Scorpius a obedeceu.

— Meu nome está na foto. – a ruiva voltou a falar. – Olhe bem para ela amanhã, quando acordar sóbrio, e lembre-se de tudo o que conversamos. – ela abriu um sorriso. – Não vai ser nada difícil me encontrar, se você realmente quiser.

— Certo. E se eu te encontrar, você me passa seu número?

— _Sem hesitar_. – ela respondeu, antes de finalmente se virar para ir embora.

* * *

Quando Scorpius despertou abruptamente na manhã do dia seguinte, ele não conseguiu identificar se o motivo para ter acordado de modo tão súbito se devesse ao sonho que estava tendo – do qual ele se esqueceu no segundo em que tentou se lembrar – ou à intensidade particularmente descomunal de sua dor de cabeça. Ou ambos.

Com certa dificuldade, Scorpius sentou-se em sua cama, segurando a própria cabeça com uma mão e empurrando as cobertas com a outra. Sua cabeça latejou agudamente quando suas pupilas se retraíram por conta de luminosidade do sol. Fechando os olhos com força, ele se xingou mentalmente por ter bebido tanto na noite anterior.

Decidido a não perder mais um sábado ensolarado para uma ressaca, Scorpius dirigiu-se ao banheiro antes que cogitasse voltar a dormir. Após ter feito toda a higienização bucal necessária, resistiu à tentação de se jogar novamente sobre sua cama quando passou por ela e se dirigiu à cozinha a fim de arranjar algo para comer.

No meio do caminho, ao atravessar a sala do apartamento, Scorpius encontrou seu melhor amigo, Adam, jogando seu Playstation 4 na enorme televisão que ganhara de seu avô Lucius no último Natal.

— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. – Adam o cumprimentou, sem tirar os olhos da partida do FIFA. – Adorei seu sofá novo.

Scorpius riu e continuou seu percurso até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e retirou dali uma garrafa de Gatorade. A bebida ideal para curar uma ressaca.

De volta à sala, Scorpius jogou-se sobre o sofá ao lado de Adam.

— Que ressaca. – resmungou Scorpius, antes de entornar o primeiro gole do Gatorade.

— Cara, você não falava nada com nada quando chegamos aqui. – Adam contou, segurando o riso. – Por isso resolvi ficar e estrear seu sofá novo. Achei melhor garantir que você não fosse derrubar o apartamento logo no primeiro dia.

Scorpius passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-se tão cansado como se não houvesse dormido um minuto sequer naquela noite. Aliás, por quanto tempo ele dormira?

— Que horas fomos embora do The Three Broomsticks? – ele perguntou.

Adam terminou de pressionar alguns botões de seu controle antes de responder.

— Umas quatro. Foi à hora que eu te encontrei.

Scorpius retirou o celular do bolso para consultar o relógio e descobriu que eram dez horas da manhã. Sem forças para reclamar do quanto acordara cedo, ele resolveu desbloquear o aparelho para atualizar-se das novidades nas redes sociais. No entanto, o álbum de fotos da câmera de seu celular surgiu imediatamente em sua tela logo após o desbloqueio. Scorpius presumiu que estivera vendo as fotos que tirara na festa, antes de cair no sono, e por isso o álbum ainda estava aberto. Como ele sequer se lembrava de ter tirado fotos e muito menos de tê-las visto, Scorpius rapidamente apressou-se a tocar a última foto armazenada.

E então, ele começou a se lembrar de tudo.

Na foto, Scorpius estava abraçado a uma garota ruiva muito bonita. Ela usava um vestido bege, todo rendado, e sua franja estava presa por uma flor da mesma cor, na lateral da cabeça. Scorpius notou que ele tinha um pouco do batom vermelho dela em seus lábios. Sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquela ruiva fascinante, ele reparou, também, que ela segurava uma bolsa em uma das mãos e, na mão livre, os dedos indicador, médio e anelar estavam erguidos, formando o número três. O que significaria? Afinal, aquela não era uma pose muito comum para se fazer diante de uma câmera.

— Quem é essa ruiva maravilhosa, Adam? – Scorpius perguntou, os olhos fixos na tela do celular.

— Ah, não. A tal da ruiva de novo não! – Adam interrompeu o jogo e virou-se para Scorpius. – Você não parou de falar dela ontem, chegou aqui choramingando porque ela não quis passar o número dela para você! Sério, você estava patético, eu só não te filmei porque a bateria do meu celular tinha acabado!

— Mas como assim? – Scorpius imediatamente abriu a lista de contatos e rolou-a para baixo até o fim. – _Como assim ela não quis me passar o número do celular del_ a?

— Não sei, cara. – Adam chacoalhou os ombros, indiferente. – Eu encontrei você _depois_ que ela já tinha ido embora. Não entendi quase nada do que você contou porque sinceramente seu estado era _deplorável_. Você não falava nada que fizesse sentido.

Embora já estivesse esperando não encontrar o número dela armazenado em sua lista, Scorpius não evitou um suspiro aborrecido ao confirmar suas suspeitas. Tentou se recordar da noite anterior com todas as suas forças. Mas lembrava-se de muito pouco. Maldita tequila.

Lembrava-se de que a ruiva lhe contara, em algum momento, que estava no The Three Broomsticks comemorando sua aprovação no vestibular de alguma universidade importante. Lembrava-se de que ela o havia feito rir diversas vezes durante a conversa junto ao balcão do bar. Lembrava-se, também, de terem se beijado na pista de dança. Mas por que Scorpius não conseguia se lembrar do nome dela? _Por quê?_

Ele simplesmente precisava descobrir quem era aquela garota.

— Vê essa foto. – Scorpius virou o celular para o amigo. – Você a conhece?

Adam pausou o jogo novamente e lançou um olhar demorado à tela do aparelho. Por fim, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, nunca vi.

— Ela não me é estranha.

— É claro que não é, Scorpius. – Adam rolou os olhos. – Você deu uns amassos nela _ontem_.

— Não estou falando de ontem, Adam. Acho que já a vi em algum lugar. – Scorpius estreitou os olhos para a tela do celular. – Mas não consigo me lembrar onde.

Adam retomou a partida do FIFA, desinteressado.

— Bom, que diferença faz? Hoje podemos voltar lá e você pode arranjar outra ruiva. Quem sabe, se beber menos, você não consegue memorizar o nome dela dessa vez?

Foi então que Scorpius percebeu. Ela não havia se esquecido do nome da ruiva – não, ele nunca poderia se esquecer do nome de uma garota cuja companhia lhe fora tão agradável. Fora a própria ruiva quem havia se recusado a lhe dizer!

As palavras dela vieram à tona em sua mente, com muita clareza: "Meu nome está na foto. Olhe bem para ela amanhã, quando acordar sóbrio, e lembre-se de tudo o que conversamos. Não vai ser nada difícil me encontrar, se você realmente quiser".

E ele realmente queria. Scorpius não só queria, mas como _precisava_ encontrar aquela ruiva de novo. Olhou mais uma vez para a foto, agora com mais atenção do que nunca. Onde estaria o nome dela? Será que ela o tinha gravado no pingente do colar? Aproximou a foto ao máximo para poder ver, mas sua corrente dourada tinha um pingente comum em formato de coração. Então será que havia um chaveiro com seu nome no zíper da bolsa? Scorpius descobriu que também não havia. Então onde estava o maldito nome?

— Você está bem, cara? – Adam havia desligado o vídeo game e o encarava.

— Sim. – respondeu, sem levantar os olhos da foto.

— Não, você não está. – Adam o olhava penosamente. – Você está dando _zoom_ na cara de uma desconhecida, Scorpius. Há quase dez minutos! O que deu em você?

— Eu preciso saber o nome dela. – começou Scorpius, distraído. – Ela não quis me dizer, disse que eu podia descobrir pela foto. Segundo ela, o nome está aqui, em algum lugar. Mas eu não vejo nenhum lugar onde o nome dela possa estar escrito! O que você acha?

Scorpius não demorou a se dar conta de que sua explicação apenas deixara Adam ainda mais preocupado.

— Ela mandou você _descobrir_ o nome dela? – o amigo repetiu, num tom indignado.

— Sim.

— E você está _mesmo_ tentando fazer isso?

— Qual é o problema, Adam? – Scorpius começou a se irritar.

Adam aparentemente possuía uma lista de problemas na ponta da língua, mas fechou a boca logo depois de tê-la aberto para enumerá-los. Não quis iniciar uma discussão, embora a ideia de que o melhor amigo estivesse verdadeiramente interessado em uma garota cujo nome ele desconhecia fosse absurda.

— Você tem certeza de que ela estava falando sério quando te pediu isso? – Adam questionou, com cautela, esforçando-se para transparecer sua descrença sem ofender o amigo.

— Tenho. – Scorpius respondeu, levantando-se do sofá. Ele parou na frente do amigo e completou: – E você vai me ajudar.

— QUÊ?

— Exatamente, Adam. Essa foto não me diz nada, então acho que precisarei voltar ao The Three Broomsticks. Vou pedir à administração do bar para que eles me passem a lista com o nome de todas as pessoas que foram lá ontem e–

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

— Não, não estou. Vou precisar que você dirija para mim porque ainda não estou com meu carro. Você pode ficar esperando do lado de fora, se quiser, acho que não vou demorar–

— _Scorpius_. – Adam estava sério.

— _O que é?_

— Eles não vão te dar esse tipo de informação, cara. Não sei se você sabe, mas elas normalmente são _confidenciais_.

— Bom, se eu nunca tentar, eu nunca vou saber, não é?

* * *

Adam parou o carro na frente do The Three Broomsticks. Puxou o freio de mão e desligou o automóvel, mas continuou olhando para frente, sério, a fim de demonstrar com clareza que estava detestando colaborar com aquela ideia absurda de Scorpius.

— Espere aqui, eu volto logo.

Scorpius desceu do carro e bateu a porta. Adam tamborilou os dedos no volante e fitou o relógio de pulso, tentando imaginar quanto tempo o amigo levaria para descobrir que não conseguiria obter as informações que viera procurar. Adam calculou que não demoraria três minutos para que Scorpius ouvisse o primeiro "não", mas sabia que o amigo poderia ser insuportavelmente insistente. Portanto, concluiu que teria de aguardar por, no máximo, dez minutos.

Nove minutos e vinte e sete segundos depois, Scorpius saiu pela porta dos fundos da balada com uma cara de enterro. Adam estava rindo quando ele desabou no banco do passageiro e fechou a porta do carro.

— _Vamos_. – pediu ele, contrariado.

— É claro que você não conseguiu, não é? – Adam deu a partida no veículo, ainda rindo. – Você é ridículo, Scorpius.

— Vá se foder, Adam.

* * *

Quando retornaram ao apartamento, Scorpius pediu comida chinesa pelo telefone. A previsão de entrega era de uma hora. Portanto, Adam decidira voltar para o Playstation 4 e Scorpius decidira voltar à análise minuciosa da foto que havia tirado com a ruiva na noite anterior.

Enquanto esperava pela comida e examinava novamente cada detalhe da foto, Scorpius começou a reviver dentro de sua cabeça o que conseguia se lembrar de sua conversa com a garota. Mais uma vez ouviu a voz dela dentro de sua cabeça, dizendo " _lembre-se de tudo o que conversamos_ ". Ele precisava enumerar a conversa por tópicos. Ele precisava organizar muito bem suas lembranças.

Scorpius decidira se oferecer a pagar pelo almoço em troca da ajuda de Adam para descobrir o nome da garota. Adam evidentemente aceitou, afinal, ele nunca rejeitaria comida grátis e a possibilidade de ter mais motivos para rir de Scorpius pelo resto da vida.

Colocando a caixa do yakissoba já vazia em qualquer lugar da mesa, Scorpius apoiou-se nos cotovelos para encarar Adam, que estava na cadeira da frente, mexendo em seu _notebook_.

— Estava pensando. – Scorpius começou. – Talvez devêssemos ver o evento da festa de ontem no _Facebook_. Talvez ela tenha confirmado presença nele e esteja lá. Podemos reconhecê-la pela foto do perfil e, assim, descobrir o nome dela.

Adam digitou algo rapidamente.

— Tem mais de mil e duzentas pessoas confirmadas no evento e nenhuma certeza de que a ruiva esteja entre elas, Scorpius. Eu não vou olhar uma por uma.

— Como posso descobrir o nome de uma pessoa se tudo o que eu sei sobre ela é o lugar onde ela estava ontem à noite?

Adam rolou os olhos, entediado.

— Você mesmo não disse que vocês conversaram um monte ontem? – perguntou ele, impaciente. – Tenho certeza de que você deve ter ouvido mais alguma coisa sobre ela. Vamos lá, você me contou que ela também gosta de The Smiths. O que mais ela disse?

Procurando se lembrar, Scorpius passou as mãos pelo rosto. Respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Ela disse que a prima dela se chama Domi. Dominique. E a série favorita dela é Sherlock. Mas ela gosta mais do personagem do Dr. Watson.

Adam riu.

— Dá para perceber. – ele digitou mais alguma coisa no computador. – Então, o que temos aqui até agora é: ruiva, ouve The Smiths, tem uma prima chamada Dominique, assiste Sherlock Holmes, mas prefere o Dr. Watson, curte beijar estranhos e não dizer seu nome...

— ADAM! – Scorpius levantou-se da cadeira, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Acabei de me lembrar! A ruiva e a prima estavam no The Three Broomsticks porque estavam comemorando a aprovação dela em Medicina pela Imperial College! _É isso_! – ele fez uma pausa para ver o rosto de Adam também se iluminar em compreensão. – Só precisamos achar as listas dos aprovados dessa faculdade, pegar a de Medicina, separar os nomes de todas as mulheres aprovadas e procurar uma por uma no _Facebook_! Simples!

— Boa! – Adam voltou-se para o _notebook_ e começou a digitar compulsivamente. Scorpius se postou atrás dele, puxando uma cadeira mais próxima para se sentar e ver também. – Acho que a lista deve estar no site da própria faculdade. Aqui.

Mas a alegria se fora tão rápido quanto chegara. Em poucos segundos, os dois descobriram que a Imperial College não disponibilizava o nome dos aprovados divididos por curso. Havia apenas uma única lista, com o nome de todos os aprovados em todos os cursos oferecidos, em ordem alfabética. O arquivo em PDF possuía mais de cinquenta páginas, divididas em três colunas.

— Talvez realmente seja mais fácil encontrá-la ente as pessoas confirmadas no evento do _Facebook_ mesmo. – Adam concluiu, sem demonstrar muita segurança. – Pelo menos naquela lista nós podemos ver a foto.

* * *

Passaram mais de uma hora vasculhando os perfis de todas as ruivas que haviam confirmado presença no evento do _Facebook_. Nenhuma delas se assemelhava, meramente, com a ruiva que tirara a foto fazendo o número três com os dedos. Àquela altura, Adam já havia perdido as esperanças. Scorpius só se sentia ainda mais instigado a continuar.

— Eu acho que esse três quer dizer alguma coisa. – comentou ele, abrindo a foto mais uma vez em seu celular. Colocou o aparelho em cima do _touchpad_ do _notebook_. – Ela disse que o nome dela estava na foto. Será que isso quer dizer que ele tem três letras?

Adam estudou a foto por alguns instantes.

— Faz sentido. Esse número não deve estar aí por acaso. – confirmou e, em seguida, lançou um olhar admirado a Scorpius. – Você está determinado, hein?

Scorpius meneou a cabeça, levantou-se da cadeira e espreguiçou-se.

— Vou tomar um banho. – informou, caminhando lentamente na direção de seu quarto. – Enquanto isso, Adam, você pode começar a separar todos os nomes femininos com três letras que tiverem aparecido na lista de aprovados da Imperial College. O que acha?

Adam bufou e arregaçou as mangas, desanimado.

— Eu acho que você vai ter que me pagar a janta também.

* * *

— E aí, como está indo? – Scorpius perguntou, voltando para a sala de jantar, esfregando repetidamente uma toalha pelos cabelos. – Não devem existir muitos nomes com só três letras, não é? Não consegui me lembrar de nenhum no banho.

Scorpius finalmente percebeu que Adam estava sorrindo para a tela do computador, distraído demais para lhe responder. Seu coração disparou imediatamente.

— Você encontrou? – Scorpius perguntou, abandonando a toalha sobre o encosto da cadeira mais próxima. Sentou-se nela e apressou-se a conferir o que amigo estava fazendo. – Mas o quê...?

Adam caiu na gargalhada ao ver a cara surpresa do amigo. Em vez de estar fazendo o que Scorpius havia lhe pedido, ele preferira abrir o photoshop e criar uma montagem. Adam recortara a ruiva da foto que tiraram e a colocara numa moldura que imitava um anúncio do velho-oeste. Acima do rosto sorridente da garota havia a palavra "Procurada", escrita em letras garrafais. No lugar do nome, Adam a identificara como "Ruiva".

— É genial, não é? – Adam conseguiu perguntar entre as risadas. Scorpius estava sem reação demais para se pronunciar. – Acho sinceramente que o anúncio pode te dar mais retorno do que ficar procurando todos os nomes femininos que estão naquela lista. Se você publicar isso na sua _timeline_ do _Facebook_ e do _Instagram_ , junto com um _post_ bem melosinho, pode ser que você consiga encontrá-la ainda hoje, cara. E aí, o que me diz?

Scorpius estava pronto para comunicar, da maneira mais mal educada que pudesse, que Adam estava dispensado de seus serviços. Antes, porém, que começasse a formular sua réplica, Scorpius observou algo novo na imagem. Talvez fosse a luz do efeito que Adam havia aplicado na fotografia, mas ele finalmente pôde notar que a flor em seus cabelos ruivos não era apenas uma flor, era uma...

— _Rose_.

— Quê? – Adam estava perplexo com a reação inesperada de Scorpius.

Scorpius estava boquiaberto. Era tão óbvio! Aquela flor estivera ali durante todo aquele tempo, esperando ansiosamente para ser identificada. Agora ele podia ver claramente. Não era por acaso que a ruiva saíra na foto com o rosto virado um pouco para o lado esquerdo, pois assim o acessório poderia aparecer por completo no retrato. O nome dela estava na foto. O nome dela era Rose.

— O nome dela é Rose. – Scorpius começou a explicar, absorto em pensamentos. – Ela disse que o nome dela estava na foto. Ela só podia estar se referindo à flor!

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Adam ponderou, voltando a olhar para sua montagem da ruiva no monitor. – Rose tem mais de três letras.

Scorpius não pôde deixar de rir ao se dar conta do motivo pelo qual tudo ficara tão claro.

— Ela bem que me comentou que tinha falado o nome dela para mim.

— Mas _você_ me contou que vocês não se apresentaram.

— E não, nós não nos apresentamos mesmo. – Scorpius esclareceu, seguro. – Mas agora que descobri qual é nome dela, finalmente consegui entender o que ela quis dizer ao dizer que já tinha me dito o nome dela. Ela _realmente_ tinha me dito o nome dela, Adam. Só que ela _não_ disse que _aquele_ era o nome dela!

Adam o encarou por alguns segundos, em silêncio.

— Cara, isso não fez nenhum sentido.

Scorpius riu.

— Eu sei, desculpe. – ele pigarreou antes de prosseguir: – Logo no começo da nossa conversa, quando resolvemos pedir um _drink_ , a ruiva, ou melhor, Rose escolheu uma bebida chamada Rose Kennedy Cocktail. E quando ela estava indo embora e eu perguntei qual era o nome dela, ela respondeu que já tinha dito mais cedo. Entendeu? – Scorpius esperou Adam fazer movimentos afirmativos com a cabeça, agora tão embasbacado quanto ele. – Rose já tinha dito o nome dela em voz alta, realmente, só não tinha dito que aquele era o nome dela!

— Gostei dessa Rose. – Adam tinha um tom estupefato demais, beirando o cômico. – Garota esperta.

— _Demais_. – Scorpius admitiu. Mas havia um pequeno detalhe em toda a situação que ainda o incomodava. – Adam, o que você acha que esse número três significa?

— Deve ser o número de letras do sobrenome dela! – o amigo respondeu-lhe prontamente. – Acho que ela não esperava que você fosse encontrá-la apenas pelo primeiro nome, não é?

— A lista! – Scorpius exclamou, voltando a sentir a sensação maravilhosa de ter desvendado um mistério muito complexo. – A lista dos aprovados! Vamos ver as Roses da lista, aquela que tiver um sobrenome com três letras só pode ser ela!

Adam correu abrir o site da Imperial College novamente. Quando a extensa lista dos aprovados tornou a aparecer, Scorpius tomou a frente e acionou o comando das teclas Control+F. Digitou _Rose_.

— Porra, vinte e seis Roses! – Adam exclamou na hora.

Mas Scorpius estava preocupado com outra coisa.

— Nenhuma tem um sobrenome tão curto. Rose Abrams, Rose Brigham, Rose Hambleton... _Nenhuma_!

— Será que ela não se chama Rose, então? – Adam arriscou.

— Eu não tenho _dúvida_ s de que ela se chame Rose. – alegou Scorpius. Minimizou a lista e reabriu a montagem de Adam. – Mas ela não faria esse três com os dedos se não significasse alguma coisa. Preciso pensar.

— Se você tem tanta certeza assim, Scorpius, nós podemos simplesmente colocar as vinte e seis Roses no _Facebook_ e ver a foto delas. – Adam sugeriu. – Depois de termos feito isso com um monte de mulher aleatória que tinha confirmado presença no evento, vinte e seis Roses vão ser moleza. Não acha? Scorpius?

Scorpius não o ouvia. _Lembre-se de tudo o que conversamos. Não vai ser nada difícil me encontrar, se você realmente quiser_. Rose. Rose o quê? Scorpius sentia que o sobrenome dela estava escancarado diante de seus olhos e ele simplesmente não conseguia vê-lo, igual havia sido com a rosa em seus cabelos.

Ele repassara a conversa mentalmente mais uma vez. De todas as informações que Rose lhe fornecera, apenas o fato de sua série favorita ser Sherlock ainda não lhe fora útil. Perdendo-se em pensamentos, Scorpius sorriu, lembrando-se de que ela fizera questão de deixar bem claro que, ao contrário da maioria, seu personagem favorito era o Dr. John Watson...

 _Watson_.

— Isso não é um três. – Scorpius compreendeu. – Isso é um "W"!

Adam assumira uma expressão absolutamente abismada.

— _Como é que você consegue pensar em tudo isso_?

Scorpius o ignorou e voltou a maximizar a lista de aprovados da Imperial College. Voltou para a sequência de Roses. Havia uma única Rose cujo sobrenome começava com "W".

— Rose Weasley. – Scorpius leu em voz alta, saboreando o som de seu nome completo pela primeira vez.

Extasiado demais com a própria descoberta, Scorpius apanhou seu celular que estava sobre a mesa, desbloqueou a tela e automaticamente abriu o aplicativo do _Facebook_. Com Adam espiando por cima de seu ombro, ele digitou o nome da ruiva e o perfil dela imediatamente surgiu como a única opção.

— Hey, eu tenho _um_ amigo em comum com ela! – Scorpius observou. Clicou para ver. – É aquele Albus Potter da nossa sala, Adam! – Havia uma foto recente de Potter com ela, juntamente com Dominique, postada por Rose, com a legenda "Melhores primos". – Era por isso que ela não me era estranha. Lembro de quando o Potter postou essa foto. Que mundo pequeno.

— Wow, quem diria que você pegaria a prima do Potter, hein! – Adam riu da coincidência. – Aliás, você acha que essa Dominique é Potter ou Weasley? Gostei dela.

Foi a vez de Scorpius rir.

— Eu acho que você quer que ela seja Zabini.

* * *

Scorpius esperou que Adam fosse embora para finalmente poder se jogar em sua cama, colocar o laptop no colo e adicionar Rose Weasley como amiga. Desejou poder estar ao lado dela para ver sua expressão surpresa quando descobrisse que ele conseguira encontrá-la em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Abriu o site da rede social em seu navegador. Mais uma vez, digitou o nome de Rose Weasley na busca e, sem hesitar, clicou na opção de adicioná-la como amiga.

Esperou por alguns minutos, sem obter qualquer resposta. Desceu o _feed_ inteiro sem prestar qualquer atenção aos _posts_ de seus amigos. Por fim, tomado por um sentimento de derrota, Scorpius deduziu que Rose não estivesse online.

No instante em que resolvera fechar o navegador, a notificação de que Rose Weasley aceitara sua solicitação de amizade pipocou em sua tela. No momento seguinte, ele recebeu uma mensagem.

 **Rose Weasley:** eu não acredito (17:25)

 **Scorpius Malfoy:** pq? achou que eu não fosse conseguir te encontrar? (17:25)

 **Rose Weasley:** eu achei que vc não fosse nem tentar (17:26)

hahahaha (17:26)

 **Scorpius Malfoy:** pois estava enganada (17:26)

 **Scorpius Malfoy:** e agora vai ter que me passar seu número (17:26)

 **Scorpius Malfoy:** e sem hesitar (17:27)

 **Rose Weasley:** promessa é dívida né? (17:27)

 **Rose Weasley:** anota ai (17:27)

Assim que salvou o número dela em seu celular, Scorpius pressionou a tecla ligar. Rose atendeu no mesmo instante:

— _Sério que você_ já _me ligou?_

Mas Scorpius já tinha uma resposta pronta para aquela pergunta.

— Eu disse que se eu tivesse seu número, eu te ligaria sem hesitar, não disse? Então.

Scorpius Malfoy jamais saberia dizer em que momento daquela busca ele se dera conta de que Rose Weasley era a mulher mais interessante que havia conhecido. Ele só sabia que, ao ouvir sua risada leve do outro lado da linha, ele adquirira a certeza de que todo aquele esforço para encontrá-la valera a pena. Cada segundo dele.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bom, essa foi minha primeira Scorose da vida e foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto do MPF! Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem e façam uma autora feliz!

Beijos,  
Carol Lair


End file.
